Harry Potter et les autres univers
by ouste
Summary: Harry se voit charger d'une mission, mais cela n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu... Une personne a changé l'ordre des choses.....Harry est le seul a pouvoir tout réctifier...Suite du TOME 6...Venez Lire...
1. Chapitre 1 :Mauvaise nouvelle

Chapitre 1 :Mauvaise nouvelle

Cela faisait environ un quart d'heure qu'il courrait dans la forêt interdite, il s'appuia contre un arbre le temps d'une pause pour reprendre son souffle et surtout ouvrir l'oeil pour s'assurer que personne n'était présent...

Regardant de tout coté, il était certain d'avoir entendu du bruit à cet instant...

Il reprit sa course folle vers la sortie, prenant soin de vérifier qu'il avait sa baguette sur lui ; il la sorti de sa poche et continua de courir...

Arrivé à la lisière du parc il entendit une branche craquée, cette fois plus de doute, quelqu'un se trouvait avec lui...

Tournant sa téte vers la droite, il remarqua vaguement quelque chose, mais pensa que ce n'était que son imagination, lui le grand Harry Potter, personne ne peut lui en vouloir, il était juste en train de vagabonder dans la forêt à la recherche de cette fleur...

Celle-ci même qu'il avait vu dans un livre Moldu mis à la poubelle chez les Dursley, juste pour quelques mots écrient dans ce livre " était considérée comme protectrice de l'esprit, vertu magique pour les uns, mensonges pour d'autres..." ne se rappelant plus la suite, il retourna la téte vers Poudlard qui ne devait plus être très loin maintenant...

Mais rien devant lui tout était noir, c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était plus seul.

Reculant d'un pas puis d'un deuxième, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait face à une personne ou plutôt une créature qu'il avait déjà étudié...Comment s'appelait-elle déjà? C'est alors que la créature ressemblant beaucoup à une personne s'adressa à lui :

- Harry Potter... tu ne me connais pas mais... ne t'inquiète pas... je suis là pour le bien de la communauté...

Je ne te veux aucun mal... mais nous... nous avons besoin de... ils arrivent...aide nous je t'en supplie... ils viennent de prendre le hall...

- Qui-êtes-vous? demanda Harry

- Je viens d'un monde...le temps presse pour moi ainsi que pour toi, peux... tu nous venir en aide...s'il te plaît...

- Je ne sais pas moi, vous ne me dites rien mais vous avez besoin de moi...vous êtes au service de Voldemort ? dit-il en le menaçant de sa baguette

- Le temps presse...tu viendras avec moi de toute façon l'univers en dépend...il nous a attaqué rompant ainsi tout les ...liens que nous avions formé...tu n'as plus le choix ... tout va disparaître sous peu de temps...

- moi je m'en vais, vos histoires ne me dise trop rien, et puis si Poudlard était exterminé de la carte ça se vérait non?

- Il est trop tard le processus est mis en marche je vais...disparaître à mon tour...aide nous...demande de l'aide aux vampires, ils...t'aiderons...sa silhouette deveint trouble...puis plus rien

Harry ne le voyait plus...lui et...

- Merlin! cria Harry

Le chateau était en train de disparaître...

- Ce n'est pas possible! Que ce passe-t-il?

Le temps de courir vers l'entrée du chateau, celui-ci n'était presque plus...

Il se jetta alors au pieds du chateau mais tomba sur une flaque de boue, le chataeu n'existait plus...


	2. Chapitre 2 Trouver de l'aide

**Chapitre 2 Trouver de l'aide **

Harry venait de se relever, regardant devant lui il ne vit que de l'herbe, quelques cailloux et quelques flaques ici et là de boue. Il leva ses bras devant lui et essaya de tater mais toujours rien, le chateau n'existait plus. Mais étais ce définitif?

Pourquoi était-ce toujours vers lui que l'on se tournait? Qu'avait-il de si extraordinaire? Il était Harry, juste Harry! Il voulait juste être comme tout les autres, mais personnes ne voulait ça, aucun ne pouvait le comprendre à par peut-être ses amis... Mais où étaient ils tous maintenant? Un sentiment de solitude l'envahi, il était seul, tout seul..

Il espérait que non. Il se mit donc à marcher, pendant une éternité selon lui, rien,il n'y avait plus rein, aucune présence sauf lui, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait... Et puis il se souvint le nom de cette créture qu'il avait vu, personne n'en avait vu d'après le professeur d'histoire de la magie, Binns. Pour une fois qu'il ne somnolait pas sur sa chaise.Un enchanteur. Mais les Au bout d'un certain temps, il aperçu un énorme point noir à l'horizon, se frotta les yeux puis regarda de nouveau, le point noir était toujours là. Ni une ni deux, Harry sorti sa baguette magique, la pointa vers le point noir et murmura :

- Visibliti!

Une image agrandi du point noir était devant ses yeux... Harry ne croyait pas se qu'il voyait... Un groupe de personnes!

Un groupe de personnes était rassemblé, il devait trouver un moyen de les rejoindre avant que ceux-ci ne se séparent.

Il lui fallait un moyen de locomotion, mais que pouvait-il faire avec seulement un bout de bois dans la main?

Il se donna une claque mentalement, il était un sorcier et par conséquence il pouvait faire bien des chose avec sa baguette. il prit quelques seconde pour trouver ce qu'il allait faire, il savait mais cela ne serait pas une tache des plus simple.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, espérant que la magie fonctionnerée encore, il voulait créér un balais, quoi de plus utile?

Il lui fallait donc trouver une longue branche,il regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva qu'un petit bout de branche cassé à peine plus long que sa propre baguette!

Il pointa sa baguette dessus et dit :

- Réparo

La branche deveint intact. La magie était toujours là. Il allait pouvoir s'en sortir, du moins l'espérait-il.

Une idée lui vint alors il l'avait vu en métamorphose,il avait créé un balais miniature mais quel était la formule déja?

S'il ne se dépéchait pas, le groupe allait partir. Se remémorant leur dernier cours.

_"La formule pour changer un objet petit en un plus imposant est _'Félici' _souvenait vous que cette formule peut être combinée avec le sortilège d'enchantement _'copuli'_ pour les balais par exemple...Mais ceci doit etre fait par des experts car je vous vois en très mauvaise possition si vous aviez la facheuse idée de créer votre propre balais ici... Les dégats pourrait être considérable, c'est pour cela qu'il est interdit de le faire, vous trouverez bien sur ce que je viens de vous dire en détaille dans le réglement que j'ai fait pour cette nouvelle année scolaire..."_

Harry pionta sa baguette vers la branche pensant très fort à un balais

- FELICICOPULI

Soudain la branche vibra, de plus en plus violament, jusqu'à ce que Harry doive la tenir a deux mains, elle fit pendant encor un moment quelques secousses puis elle se changea progressivement en un balais ressemblant à l'ancien éclair de feu qu'il possédait.

Harry pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur l'ancienne branche et murmura

- Lievi

Le nouveau balais vibra avec intansité pour s'arréter. Harry perplexe, murmura un faible "debout" et le balais attéri immédiatement dans sa main. Il avait finalement réussi à fabriquer un balais. Tellement fier de ce qu'il avait fait, il écrivit en lettres d'or avec sa baguette sur le manche du balais, Harry Potter...

Il se pencha légèrement et le balais fandit l'air. Il prit la trgectoire qui était la plus courte pour enfin être en vu du groupe de personnes. Mais soudain le groupe avança, chacune des personnes prenant une direction diffèrente. Tout était perdu!

Mais non, il fallait réagir avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Harry leva sa baguette, il fallait à tout prix qu'il les voit le retour de poudlard en dépendait ainsi que bien d'autres choses...

- ANORAMENTA

Une flamme gigantesque surgit de sa baguette,commençant à encercler les personnes dispercés sans toucher le sol la flamme séleva comme un rampart immense, peut-être avait-il donné un peu trop de puissance au sort selon lui mais au moins il eut l'effet escompté.

Arrivé près des personnes qui formaient de nouveau leur groupe iniciale, harry se posa sur le sol.

-Finite incantatem

Les flammes disparurent et il le groupe le regarda avec un sourire, Harry posant son balais s'avança vers eux.

- Bonjour, je me présent, je suis Harry Potter, et vous?

Un homme marcha vers lui et lui tendit une main que Harry serra.

-Bonjour, Mr Potter je suis enchanté de vous connaître et toutes les personnes presentes ici aussi je suppose, je me présente je suis Laurent Buchard professeur d'histoire à l'université de Londres. J'était en train d'enseigner à quelques éleves présent lorsqu' il y a eu part je ne sais quel hazard la disparition de certaine choses m'entourant, il fit une pause e t reprit, j'ai donc dit aux élèves que je m'absentais un instand je suis sorti de la salle et tout a disparu!

Plusieurs personnes approuvèrent de la tête d'autres regardaient toujours Harry curieusement.

-Vous avait trouvé quelque chose sur votre chemin? demanda une femme au longs cheveux roux rappelant vaguement Ginny à Harry en pointant le balais. Nous n'avons trouvait le moindre baton sur lequel nous appuyer lorsque moi et ma colègue avons trouvé ses personnes ici.

- Alors aucun de vous n'a de dons or du commun? demanda abruptement Harry.

-Hé bien moi oui, dit alors une personne au coté de la jeune femme, je peux lire dans les pensés des personnes mais vous je n'y arrive est-ce possible?

-Je suis un sorcier, j'ai appris à faire en sorte que personne ne pénétre mon esprit. repondit le survivant

Quelques personnes ricanèrent, d'autres le regardaient fixement une sorte de peur dans les yeux, une personne semblait réfléchir soudain celle-ci lui parla.

-C'était donc vous le mur de flamme...

- Oui, en effet, il fallait que je trouve les va...enfin je veux dire des personnes pour savoir si je n'était pas seul, ou si j'allait devoir entreprendre mon voyage solitairement. Comme j'avait apperçu un groupe de personne au loin, il fallait absolument que je vous parle. Je vois que la nuit va tomber, peut être devrions nous trouver ou fabriquer un abris puis nous discuterons demain matin...

- Il n'y a rien dans les environs dirent plusieur personnes en même temps.

- Je le sais bien, répliqua acidement Harry, c'est pour cela que je vais en fabriquer un. Mettez-vous derrière moi s'il vous plaît.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur le sol pensant fortement a une petite maison tel que celle des Dursley et murmura "_ In aliquem incursare _"

Le sol trembla, une montagne de terre se souleva prennant peu à peu la forme d'une petite maisonnette, les personnes derrières Harry n'en croyait pas leurs yeux. Soudain tout sembla s'arréter, Harry se retourna, nous pouvons entrer.

Tous pénétèrent dans leur abris, Harry pris son balais rangea sa baguette dans une poche de son pantalon et entra à son tour dans se qu'il venait de fabriquer.


End file.
